The unmentioned Holmes child
by merwholocked13
Summary: this is all about Sherlock and Mycroft's younger sister. later it will explain why they fell out and other things like that. this my first fan fic so please review and give me things to improve on but please don't be mean. i am only in year 8 so it might not be really good but i hope you like it.


Sherlock was sitting perched of the edge of his arm chair. He hadn't had a case for 3 days and found himself ever so bored suddenly his phone went off. John's head race up from his paper and waited for Sherlock to read it out. Sherlock was hoping it was Lestrade texting him with a interesting case but it wasn't...

_**They have found her, need to find her and get her to safety before people find out who she is-MH**_

Sherlock looked at his phone confused...

_**Who? Have you got the wrong number again Mycroft-SH**_

John looked up at Sherlock "who is it?"

"Mycroft, I think he's got the wrong numb...

Sherlock phone bleeped again.

_**No Sherlock I haven't, two letter's GH, ring any bells if so meet me at the police department ASAP.-MH**_

"Shit, this was never meant to happen" Sherlock growled. He grab the small table next to him and threw is across the room. It broke in two.

"Hay hay what is it" john shouted at Sherlock trying to keep on top of the situation.

Sherlock glared back at John "something bad something that should never should have happened, hurry get your coat" Sherlock ran down the stair John straight behind him. He got his phone out of his pocket.

_**On our way now, how the hell did this happen-SH**_

John grab Sherlock's shoulder "are you going to tell me what's going on, or is it a Holmes family secret" john said with a smirk.

"Yes it is actually and I may tell you later however I would prefer if you didn't laugh at this" Sherlock said with a hitch in his throat and his piercing eyes looking straight into john, he turned and left.

By the time John and Sherlock got to the police station, Sherlock had become ever so angry he was almost in tears. He threw the doors open and stormed in looking Mycroft. Closely followed by John. Sherlock got bored of looking for Mycroft so he just decided to shout for him tears almost falling from his cheeks.

"MYCROFT" no answer.

"MYCROFT" still no answer.

"MYCROFT" suddenly there was a voice coming from the corner of the room.

"FREAK! He is upstairs with Lestrade stop shouting" Sergeant Donavan's head poking around the corner.

"Come on Sherlock we can go find him now, just calm down a bit whatever has happened I'm sure you and Mycroft can sort it out, come on"

Sherlock nodded and follow Sergeant Donavan and John up the stairs. When he saw Mycroft he walk fast over to him, Mycroft and Lestrade looked up from there paper work. " have you got a trace on her, have you found her yet, please tell me you have and you have sent someone to get her." Tears again filling Sherlock's eyes.

"We will find her safe Sherlock you now we will" said Mycroft trying to keep his brother calm.

Sherlock's eyes narrow at Mycroft in a rough voice he growled "we promised her it would never happen again after the last time, we promised and she trusted us!"

"I know but this is not the time to get angry about it" Mycroft growled back

"We are looking at her activities over the last few mouths" Lestrade said trying to defuse the tension in the room.

Meanwhile John was standing there trying to use is small deducing stills to work out who it was.

_Women Sherlock would almost cry over?_

_Mrs Hudson, no saw her this morning and why would Mycroft and Lestrade be so interested. Sherlock dose have feelings for but i don't think he would cry over her, or would he?_

John shook the idea from his head.

_Irene Adler, meant to be dead. But was she? Mycroft would want to get involved but would Lestrade? From what I saw of them together Sherlock would not cry over her .I'm not sure could be her. _

He put that to the back of his brain it could be a possibility.

_Anyone else?_

_Molly? No Mycroft would not be involved but Sherlock might cry over her?_

_Why don't I just ask?_

By this time they were all looking at the pieces of paper.

"Umm Sherlock"

All three men looked up at the same time waiting for the question to be asked.

"Who are you looking for?"

Sherlock's head turned and stared at Mycroft.

Mycroft turned to look at Sherlock.

"Do you trust him Sherlock" Mycroft said softly

Sherlock looked backed at John and then back to Mycroft he nodded slowly. Suddenly Mycroft walked over to john. "Follow me"

John did as he was told Mycroft took john to a small dark room with a desk and to chairs. Mycroft pointed at one of the chairs and john sat. Mycroft sat on the other he stared at John for few seconds and then took a deep breath. He got a folder from inside his jacket and passed it to John. John took it and opened it.

"Georgina Holmes mine and Sherlock's younger sister, what can i say about her? Age 13; brown hair; blue eyes; a prodigy cleverer than me and Sherlock put together I believe"

John looked dumb founded as he looked through this Childs file.

Half way down the third page he had to look away from the file. Mycroft knew what he had got to the abuse she had suffered from a early age.

"My sister was a miracle all the doctors said it being born 22 weeks early but it wasn't all happy news our mother died in the process of giving birth to her. It broke are fathers, mine and Sherlock's heart it was the day you could say our farther stopped caring. Sherlock tried to play that game to but he had promised are mother to look after our baby sister so when he saw her he couldn't not care"

"But who did this to her I mean it looks terrible" john said still shocked

"Oh, that well when she was old enough to come home i was 27 just got a promotion there was no way I could take care of a small child. I do believe we will both agree a 20 year old Sherlock could not look after a young child either. So it ended up that our farther would take her which was a terrible idea. Me and Sherlock went to see her every month to check she was ok. It started that she would have a few small bruises on her arms and legs. Then black eyes and things like that. Sherlock got suspicions and asked for me to go round uninvited so I did. That is the state I found her in she was locked under the stairs case while he was laughing and drinking say that 'when that little freak is dead he would have revenge for his wife'. When he saw me watching him he got up and told me that he didn't mean it he was still the same old great dad that taught me about law and Sherlock to fight. I asked him where she was and he just kept saying wait an hour and she would be dead. I restrained him on the floor till he told me where she was. I let him go and he ran away like a small child running up to their room when their parents had shouted at them. I didn't go after him I needed to check if she was ok I broke down the door she was knocked out and barley breathing. The rest is written in that file."

"That makes me feel sick "John said sheepishly.

Mycroft stared at John with a mournful face "Sherlock always blamed himself".

When they returned to Lestrade office you could see Sherlock was very stressed out. Mycroft pushed the door open and Sherlock shot a look at John and then at Mycroft "i have looked through all these papers at least 3 times and I can't find anything to give us a clue about where George could be" he looked back at John "well I suppose we can call her by her name now everyone knows who she is, I don't believe I trusted you Mycroft, i don't believe I made her trust us she would be save, I've let mummy down big time."

"Sherlock why didn't you tell me about her; you shouldn't blame yourself for this" john said trying to make Sherlock feel better.

"Oh I'm sorry John i didn't tell you i had one of the best and defiantly the youngest assassins in the known world as a sister who has been kidnapped mutable times, beaten, tortured and even been raped had a child at the age of 13." Sherlock stared at John realising John didn't know what he was talking about.

"i only let him see the file from when she was born till we put her in to care, i thought you would prefer to tell him al that later." Mycroft said a deep sigh followed.

Sherlock leaped into a chair angry and annoyed. Suddenly his phone went of they all looked at him. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

_**One message received.**_

Sherlock pressed the message open, it was a video. He showed the others in the room what the message was. Lestrade plugged it into his laptop he pressed play they all sat there watching the screen. The camera pointed at a man, Mycroft and Sherlock knew who he was he was Sebastian Moran.

"_**Good after noon Mr Holmes and Mr Holmes the Jr, I believe I have something you might want back" **_a smile spread across his face, showing his black and gold teeth. The camera suddenly showed a girl tied to a chair blood streaming from her nose and mouth; cuts on her face, arms and legs; she was shaking constantly. John looked at Sherlock he was bright red with anger fists clenched ready to burst. Sebastian walked right up to the child.

"_**Go on say 'hi' to your brothers you have missed then dearly haven't you" **_she look at him with disgusted turned to the camera _**"hi, you lying barstards, how's life"**_ she said with a smile across her face.

He whispered in her ear. _**"Tell them what I want you little bitch." **_

She turned to he _**"what do you actually**_ _**want I thought you wanted to kill but I'm still here" **_she smiled again.

He was angry now he slapped her across the face and then pulled her hair back to make sure she was listening. She had a bruise coming already which showed how hard he hit her. She just smiled at him. _**"I want my grandson don't I and from what I've heard your big brother has him locked away somewhere"**_ he through her head forward and walked away from her.

She kept her head down _**"he will be dead before you get your hands on him, he is mine no one else"**_ she said with a deep voice. He laughed.

"_**Shut her up now will you".**_

A young boy about 15 walked over to her and grabbed a close to gag her with _**"hello darling, what did my daddy do to you" **_she just stared at him and flinched at his touch.

"_**We'll if you gave him our little boy then stayed here with me you wouldn't have to deal with this." **_He gagged her; kissed her on the fore head then left.

The camera now turned behind where the child was. Her hands tied behind her back. _**"well Mr Detective and Mr Government come and find her you have 48 hours till we move to another place if you don't want this to happen again bring my your nephew if you want a war bring your police force to get her hope to hear from you soon." **_ The video stopped.

"Barstard, I swear to god he is dead when I catch him and his bloody son" Sherlock sneered.

"Right time to fine your sister but first can i ask some questions" john said quite happily.

"Yes, what do you want to know" Mycroft said

"Who was then man and the boy?" john asked with a suspicions look in his eye.

"That is Sebastian Moran and his son is Alexander Moran (Zander for short). The man is Moriarty's second him command. The reason this is happening is because he needed someone with a mind that Moriarty had or like ours, he has had George from when she was young but now she's older and she has a mind of her own not even beating her makes her do everything he say's so he needed a new person someone he could train from birth that's when he got his son to rape George however we managed to smuggle the kid away before could teach it to kill. Know he want the child back and he is using George as a weapon against us to hand over the kid." Sherlock seemed to say is with one long breath.

"Ok the only thing to go on is the video so we are going to have to watch it again" Lastrade said trying to come up with a plan to get George back

"Yes right" Sherlock said quite flustered.

They sat there and watched the video over and over. Sherlock new George was not stupid and would leave a clue to where she was. After they seemed to have watched it 500 times Sherlock saw her fingers moving ever so slightly in what seemed to be a rhythm.

"Can you zoom in on her hands?" he asked Greg

"I believe so hang on" he pressed a few button on the keyboard suddenly the screen zoomed in on her hands. They were either tapping on the back of the chair very quickly or they rested for a few seconds.

Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other. "Oh I love child oh I do" Sherlock said laughing Mycroft had a smile on his face.

"What, what is so amazing with her hands" Lestrade said utterly confused.

John suddenly court on "Morse code" he said

"Exactly, Lastrade take it back from when the camera goes behind her we need to translate it" Lastrade did as Sherlock asked. After a while of trying to collect all the taps and pauses they finally got it all:

-.- . ...- .. -. / -.-. - - .-. . .-. .-. ... / .- .- .-. . ... - ..- ... . / -.-. - - .-. .- -. -.- / .- .- .-. . ... - ..- ... . / ... .. -..- - -.- / ..-. .. ...- .

It translated to "Kevin Cooper's warehouse company warehouse sixty five".

"This is when I love having a sister who is also very smart and not at all boring" Sherlock said with a smile.

"Well let's get are darling little sister shall we" Mycroft stood up took his umbrella from the coat rack and left. Sherlock took his coat and followed him john closely followed Lestrade went to follow but his phone started to go of it was Sherlock ringing him.

"Yes"

"We may need a swat team"

"Right I will get on the phone"

"Bye"

"Bye"

By the time everyone had got there. It was beginning to get dark they had a government swat team which Mycroft had provided then a police swat team that Lastrade had provided all that need to happen was the signal to be given.

Suddenly a scream and a shot rang out from the building. The signal was given the swat teams burst in they found lots of the gang around her when they realised they were under attack they grab their guns and started to fire however they were heavily outnumbered and surrendered. As they were assorted from the room Sherlock ran in George was on the floor blood pouring from her stomach he knelt next to her and put her head on his knees.

"Hey, little sis" Sherlock said tears in his eyes.

She smiled back at him "it really hurts Sherlly" she said trying not to cry. No one apart from his mum and sister were allowed to call him that. He looked down at her stomach were she had been shot.

"MYCROFT GET A BLOODY AMBULENCE!" he screamed.

"No Sherlock I would rather die here then go to hospital" she was now wriggling from his grasp

Mycroft came in, he walk over to her "on its way" he said calmly he did not want to make the situation worse than it was by crying to.

"NO, NO, NO" she screamed it hurt so much but she didn't want to go to hospital.

"Shhhhh Georgie, I'm not letting you die here" Sherlock said softly. John walked in not realising what was going "oh my god" he said in disbelief.

"Ahhhh John you have dealt with people being shot can you help?" Sherlock said. John knelt down and told Sherlock to lift her back up so he could see if it was a through and though. "Who is this?" she said John could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm John me and Sherlock are good friends." She looked at Sherlock he nodded at so she let him lift her up it was a through and through. At that moment they heard the sirens coming round the corner.

"NO, NO, NO" she started screaming again she didn't stop screaming or trying to attack the paramedics until she was knocked out by drugs.

Sherlock was still on the floor covered in blood as they took her away Mycroft had told the men they would meet them down at the hospital. Mycroft helped Sherlock to his feet, Sherlock was in tears now they hugged Sherlock berried his head into Mycroft's shoulder he felt like a small child again when he would be bullied all day at school and come home and cry just like this with Mycroft hugging until he got all his problems out. "We need to go to the hospital and check she ok" Mycroft whispered in his ear.

"I know I need to do something first" he pulled away, straightened himself out then walked out of the warehouse he went straight to the gang he looked through the men Sebastian wasn't there but his son was Sherlock went straight to Zander he grab him by the collar. The boy looked petrified as he walked up to him. Lastrade saw was about to happen he was walking over but Sherlock got there first. "YOU ARE BLOODY LITTLE BASTARD. IF I HAD MY WAY I WOULD KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFULL WAY. WHEN YOU GET TO YOU FARTHER TELL HIM THAT MY NEWPHEW IS NEVER GOING TO BE IN HIS CARE AND YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE HIM DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

By the time Sherlock had finished shouting at the 15 year old i teenager was in tears Sherlock through him on the floor and walked away. Lestrade got to the boy helped him as unkindly as he could he then walked away too.

Mycroft and john was already at the car and had seen everything that happened "feel better" he said with a smile.

"A lot" Sherlock said smiling back. They all got into the car.

When they got to the hospital they were asked straight away to sign so she could have an operation to stop all the blood loss. Mycroft had decided that she could wait for the operation until she was transferred to St James Hospital where they had shares in and new all the doctors. They went to see her. She was still knocked out from the drugs she now had a oxygen mask on and lots of wires connected to her body which then connected to some machines which kept beeping and making odd noises. Sherlock went and sat next to her while Mycroft made the call to St James hospital. Sherlock held her hand "hey again, I am so sorry for not keeping you safe, I promise that you won't go back into care I promise its dangerous know, I have really let mummy down haven't I. There is no reason for you to trust me I have broken all my other ones but I just want you to know that I love you whatever happens but I won't ever emit it when you can hear me." Suddenly he felt his hand be squeezed a little.

"You can hear me can't you?" a smile grew across his face.

John and Mycroft came in a few minutes later and found Sherlock asleep on the chair still holding her hand. However she was very restless she kept moving and rolling around on her bed she then started talking "No I don't want to go back I'm fine here. You can't keep him away from me forever he is mine all mine. NO, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE!" she now was screaming this woke Sherlock up straight away "hey, hey, hey what you doing shouting" Sherlock said softly her screams calmed a bit once she heard his voice they turned into small whimpers "Shhhhh" Sherlock said stroking her forehead "she is talking about Oswald" Mycroft said as John walked in

"Who's Oswald?" John said confused.

"Where are the doctors" Sherlock said in reply.

"They said there be here in a minuet once they got her drugs, who is Oswald? Don't tell me you have secret brother now" John said

"No Oswald is mine and Sherlock's nephew her son" Mycroft said laughing.

"Oh right, were dose he live?"

"At the Holmes estate looked after by nannies and servants" Mycroft said.

"Ozzie I want my Ozzie" she started saying again.

"When you get better you can see him just calm down you will hurt you self" Sherlock said still stroking her forehead. She fell silent. Suddenly 4 paramedics walked in "we are from St James Mr Holmes" he looked at Mycroft.

"Oh yes do what you need to do I will meet you down the hospital later Sherlock you can go in the ambulance if you want" he said and then left the room. Sherlock followed with John behind. "Um Sherlock I need to go and see Mary is that ok"

"Yeah of course John I will be fine, could you tell Mrs Hudson I won't be home tonight would you."

"Yeah I can do that, text me if you need anything, bye"

"Bye"

A few hour after they had got to St James she was in theatre they were repairing the parts of the body the bullet ripped through. When she came out the doctors told Sherlock and Mycroft she would be fine up to her usual running around in no time. A few day later she woke up in a hospital bed

Sherlock was still sitting in the chair next to looking into space she leaned over and pulled his hair he look around saw her arm "what was that for?" Sherlock said.

"That was for lying to me" she pulled his hair again "that's for bringing me here" then she pulled his head close to hers and kissed him on the cheek "and that is for staying with me".

He lent back into his chair "well, thank you I think" they both laughed but he could see it hurt her.

"You need to rest" Mycroft said as he walked in the room with coffee he gave one to Sherlock.

"I am lying down I count that as resting" she said smiling sweetly.

"Fine, are you alright?"

"I'm fine big brother" he lent down and she hugged him.

A week later they she was in Baker Street John had decided to move in with his new fiancé. So she had his old room. She had settled in well.

For the time being her life was alright but where did Moran disappear to and dangerous thing did her future hold?


End file.
